Vampirella
Vampirella is a heroic vampire and freedom fighter against supernatural and mythological creatures. History The history of Vampirella has been altered and modified according to the publishing company that printed her stories. This section will be divided accordingly for better understanding. Warren Origins Vampirella was an inhabitant of the planet Drakulon, a world where a vampiric race lived on blood and where blood flowed in rivers. Drakulon orbits twin suns that were causing droughts across the planet, marking certain doom for Vampirella and her race. The race of which Vampirella was born , umutun göt deliği the Vampiri, were able to transform themselves into bats at will, possessed superhuman physical attributes, sprout wings when required to fly, and drink blood. Soon the inhabitants of Drakulon started dying slowly due to the drying up of its blood. During those desperate times, a spaceship from Earth crashed on the planet. Vampirella, following her curious nature, went to investigate and was attacked. Retaliating, she discovered that the astronauts have blood in their veins. In order for her race to survive, she managed to pilot the ship back to Earth where her adventures began.Vampirella Vol 1 1 (Warren) ]] Upon arriving to Earth, Vampirella tried to blend into Earth's society by going to a television contest. Unfortunately, she took a plane that crashed and she was seriously injured.Vampirella Vol 1 2 (Warren) In order to survive, Vampirella drank the blood of all the victims of the crash and then she wandered off until she was found by members of The Cult of Chaos. They nursed Vampirella back to health as to take advantage of her natural abilities, but once she learned the true nature of their intentions, Vampirella attacked them and foiled one of their evil plans to bright forth Chaos to the world.Vampirella Vol 1 8 (Warren) Vampirella continued fighting Chaos and in the process, she found The Crimson Chronicles; an occult book that helped her stop drinking human blood for sustenance. Unfortunately, her activities got the attention of the notorious vampire hunter called Conrad Van Helsing, who declared war on Vampirella.Vampirella Vol 1 9 (Warren) Others Vampirella became a "good" vampire, and devotes her energy to ridding our world of the evil kind. Evil vampires owe their existence to Dracula, who came from Drakulon but was corrupted by Chaos. Later, Vampirella learned that she was, in fact, the daughter of Lilith, whom popular medieval Jewish lore depicts as the first wife of Adam. Lilith would not submit to Adam and was cast out of Eden by God. Lilith spawned demons, but later repented and went to Eden to bear children to fight the evil she had created. Her first attempt was Madek and Magdalene, who turned to evil; Vampirella was her second. Her brother and sister brainwashed her into believing she was from the planet Drakulon. Her origin was later revised in Vampirella Lives and elaborated on in Blood Lust. Drakulon was real, but was a place in Hell. Vampirella was brought to Eden, not born there. It is later implied that Vampirella was raised in Drakulon, not in Eden. She was made to believe that Drakulon was another planet by Lilith, not by her brother and sister. Vampirella and her boyfriend restore the rivers of blood to Drakulon, which weakens Lilith. Lilith is killed by the hand of God. A further revision in the "World's End" storyline revealed that Lilith did not really repent and raised Vampirella to be good because she wanted to release the Heart of Darkness (heart of the fallen angel Malkuth) from Metatron's lance, which could only be done by a good person. This story was revised again in Vampirella: Revelations. Lilith is again alive. Lilith still did not repent, but the reason she raised Vampirella good was that the existence of vampires made Lilith weaker and she wanted someone to kill them. Lilith had used a magic mirror to make Vampirella believe whatever variation on her origin was necessary at the time. Family * Lilith ** Warren Version: Lilith was the first woman that existed and after turning her back on Adam and the Garden of Eden, she became a corrupt creature that drank blood of living creatures to survive. Lilith was the first vampire. * Evily: Vampirella's evil cousin. Evily is a powerful sorceress. * Draculina: Vampirella's twin sister. Unlike Vampi, Draculina is a blonde. She was seen only once in Vampirella #2. Powers and Abilities * Flight: Vampirella possesses a couple of retractable wings on her back, which she can grow at will to help her fly. * Hypnotism: Vampirella has the ability to hypnotize people at will, bending their will to hers. * Invisibility: Vampirella is capable of turning herself invisible while transformed into a bat. * Shape-Shift: Vampirella is capable of transforming into a giant bat. Gallery Vampirella from Vampirella 8 Warren.jpg|Vampirella from Vampirella #8 References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Vampires